


Actually not a bad idea at all

by TikTak



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTak/pseuds/TikTak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Mako stay with Korra for a while when she tries to regain her lost memories in Bhanti Island. Asami finds herself spending a lot of time with Korra, since it appears that they get along the best. Korra takes the opportunity to get some answers, and ask some questions.</p>
<p>Written after "The Sting" (s02ep06), not canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually not a bad idea at all

Finding Korra was easy; she was sitting by the pond, with her chin resting against her arms and her arms on her bend knees. She didn't look sad, to Asami's relief. More thoughtful, like she was thinking hard about something, but before Asami had time to wonder whether she should interrupt or not, she was already noticed.

"Hey." Korra straightened up, stretching her legs out and leaning against her hands. Asami nodded, sitting beside her on the ground. They were silent for a while, but Korra looked relaxed enough, with no signs of frustration that followed her for the past few days.

"So was that the eyebrows?"

"What," Asami said, flatly. Korra tended to ask a lot of questions that didn't make sense to absolutely anyone except for her and she had the guts to get mad when people didn't understand her right away. She usually wasn't getting mad at Asami, though, and as soon as people noticed, Asami found herself being swiftly maneuvered into being the one to spend time with her.

Korra could be the Avatar, but apparently she was also exasperating enough to have the sages give up on trying to handle her the whole hundred percent of the time.

"I'm just saying," Korra said with a shrug, and Asami recognized her tone of voice right away. This was no good. "No one tells me anything— anything important, anyway, and I figured there has to be _some_ reason I was going out with Mako."

That was another thing that was currently off-putting about Korra — the way she said Mako's name; or just any time she was talking about him, as if she never encountered anyone quite so unpleasant and was continuously amazed by this turn of events.

Asami knew Korra could be nasty when she wanted to be. She experienced it first-hand when she was subjected to muttered comments about 'make-up' at the beginning of their relationship. But it was still a surprise to witness Korra making faces at Mako whenever she thought he couldn't see. And sometimes when she was perfectly aware he could.

Asami tried very, very hard to not find it extremely entertaining.

"So you think you were dating him because of his eyebrows,” she said at last. 

"Well, I don't see why else I could date someone who acts like such an irritating stuck-up." Korra waved her hands emphatically. Asami, sort of against herself, felt suddenly quite defensive; partly because, after all, she also dated Mako at one point (a fact about which, by mere chance, no one yet got around to inform Korra).

"He's not always like that," she found herself saying, trying not to remember how she promised herself to avoid discussing Mako with Korra at all cost. "He's just... he's under a lot of pressure right now."

Korra waved her hand again, and Asami felt a rush of wind swirling around her until she got smacked in the face with her own hair.

"So are you, and you don't act like him," Korra said airily while Asami threw her a look, gathering her hair to throw it against her back again. "Sorry," she added, but her grin told Asami that the airbending wasn't accidental.

Sometimes she sort of wished Korra stopped doing that. Sometimes she was irrationally pleased Korra didn't tease like that anyone else, but she tried not to think about that too much.

"What do you mean?" she said, because in any case asking Korra to stop was beyond hopeless, so it was better to just focus on the conversation itself.

"Well, the thing about your company? That you lost all your stuff, first stolen, then that rich evil whatever guy bought the rest. Way more pressure, I think."

Any sort of protective feelings Asami felt towards Mako vanished in an instant.

"He told you?!" She wasn't sure if she was angry that Mako discussed her with Korra behind her back, or worried what else he spilled out. "Wait— when were you talking to him about that?"

Because Korra didn't really like to spend time with him one-on-one, and Mako felt rather understandingly awkward and defensive around her.

Korra shrugged, made a face. "Right after he decided to inform me that it was him who broke up with me instead of the other way around. That was a bummer."

Asami winced. One of the first things Korra said when she'd seen Mako for the first time after losing her memories was "we were together? Please, someone tell me I dumped him". Somehow among all the awkwardness that comment caused they only managed to eventually convey just "you're not together anymore", and, well, Korra assumed.

"But really. His eyebrows?"

Korra grinned. "They are awesome, you gotta admit. I'm pretty sure they are the most impressive eyebrows I've ever seen, even with all my memories. It's understandable to get, you know..."

Against herself, Asami finished for her, "Mesmerized?"

"Yeah!" Korra beamed at her, and Asami bit her lip, deciding that since Mako spilled out all about her biggest problems, she could sure as hell discuss his eyebrows.

She still looked around as if expecting Mako to hover somewhere close, even if it was less than likely. "Well, okay, they’re quite... you know. Especially when he does that thing with them when he frowns."

"Yes!" Korra laughed, leaning a bit in Asami's direction in the process. "I still can't decide if it's cute, hilarious, or sort of disturbing. But I can totally see myself hanging around him to try to figure it out."

Asami felt like she didn't quite fight a smile as hard as she should have. "That's so mean."

"Hey, I'm only being honest. So, what about you? Have you ever fallen for his eyebrows?"

Asami smiled wider and then froze, blinking. Damn, Korra was good when she wanted to be.

On the other hand, maybe it wasn't so hard to figure out. After all both Mako and she hardly filled Korra in with everything that happened, too awkward about this and each other at the moment (Asami was still cursing herself vehemently for that stupid, stupid kiss).

Korra was looking way too casual, sprawled on the ground, but her left foot twitched nervously.

"Uh." This time Asami had no idea how to derail the conversation and she didn't really want to ignore the question outright and lose the comfortable air around them.

She also noticed what Korra had been doing — making her comfortable. Asami couldn't decide whether to be amused or strangely thankful, even if all Korra wanted was some answers. Somehow she didn't think it was all there was to it, though.

She also wasn't sure how she felt about Korra trying to take a roundabout route to get what she wanted. It was so unlike her; but then again, even though she was basically the same person, the loss of memories left her feeling visibly lost, confused and unsure. Korra could talk about how Mako was awful all she wanted, but the truth was he was the only other person beside Asami next to which she actually goofed around a little.

Asami figured the sages were right about Korra needing some familiar faces, even if she couldn't quite remember them.

Finally, she took a deep breath, not wanting to leave Korra waiting any longer. "We... were together, yeah, before you two started dating," she admitted, careful not to sound bitter and finding with surprise that it came to her easier than expected. 

"Oh thank the spirits," Korra exclaimed. "I was almost sure you are together, like, now. That would be awkward."

"Oh," Asami said, stunned. "No. I mean — no, we're not. Honest."

"Good," Korra said decisively, and Asami felt her stomach drop. Did Korra want to get together with Mako after all? Asami wasn't quite sure why it bothered her; it wasn't like _she_ wanted to get back with him or anything.

Asami looked up at Korra, willing herself to be supportive, and found with astonishment that Korra was blushing.

It was hard to look away, somehow.

"I mean," Korra said, but it came too late after her last comment to sound casual. "It'd suck if I was keeping you from him and his eyebrows all this time, or something like that."

"What?" Asami was lost. Korra blushed harder and Asami suddenly felt like she unexpectedly stepped into a completely foreign territory; or rather like she'd done that much earlier without noticing and now was so far in she wouldn't be able to step back if she tried.

"You're much too cool for him!" Korra blurted out, like it was any sort of explanation at all, and then hid her face from view with her right hand, muttering. "Damn, I'm totally blowing this."

"Uh," Asami said again, trying to pinpoint when the conversation started to be about her, and coming to startling conclusion that in reality, it was probably about her all along. "I... thank you."

And great, now she was blushing too. That was ridiculous. Asami wasn't a person who blushed easily; Mako certainly never managed to—

She quickly put a stop to this train of thought, looking down at her lap when Korra did the same beside her.

"So..." Korra said after a while. "Will you go out with me, or what?"

This is such a bad idea, Asami wanted to say, not surprised at all by what she heard at this point. But then she noticed Korra's dark hand lying on the grass next to her and it was too easy to cover it with her own; she didn't even know when she did it.

"When you get your memories back," she managed finally, not having to wonder why. Korra's blinding smile and the warmth Asami felt at seeing it directed at her was enough of an answer.

She only wished that after remembering everything, Korra would still be interested.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my files and found this little thing. I almost forgot I wrote it! It's sort of old and, by now, sort of an au too, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to post it. It also seems like a nice first step to get back from my writing hiatus :d


End file.
